Chrono Destiny
by Tommy Nguyen
Summary: It all started when Tommy bought Final Fantasy Chronicles to play his favourite game again...


Chrono Destiny ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well I'm bored. And I made this story! Weeee! It's better now. It's about me added to the game and not me as Chrono. that just sucks then ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Chrono Trigger is (c) of Square and not me. That's pretty much it. -_- I just own it. BUY IT FOR PSX TODAY! .Damn advertising. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Enter.  
  
"Holy crap! I finally got it! WHOO HOO!" Tommy jumped around doing a victory dance. Customers sighed and stared at him for a bit. Tommy felt real embarrassed and just freaked out of Electronic Boutique and ran to his Family.  
  
"That's gonna be your birthday present." His brother said to him while giving a scary look like their dad always does. Tommy rolled his eyes trying to hold in his crybaby tears. Though it was November, Tommy was very greedy and wanted more presents.  
  
After his sisters and his mom shopped for clothing and other girly stuff they went home. Tommy ran up to his room and slipped Chrono Trigger in his ps2. He then noticed there was an extra c-d in the box. "Huh? It says Chrono Trigger. Why do I have two?" Tommy said to himself. He sighed and decided to put the second one in.  
  
"Maybe it has more extra features?" He asked himself in a naïve tone. Suddenly an eerie light came from his ps2. "Huh? OH NO!" He started to cry but a loud screeching sound cancelled out his whining. A flash came and suddenly.  
  
"What the hell.? Where am I?" Tommy stared around a bit and saw nothing but darkness. "Huh?" A light suddenly shone in front of him. He found himself in a bed with a cat beside him. "AHHHH!!" Our 11-year-old stared at the purple then a small boy younger than him with bluish hair.  
  
"The black wind. It howls." The boy stared at Tommy. "Those words. One among you will shortly perish." Tommy whispered. He looked around. "HOLY CRAP! I'M CHRONO TRIGGER!" He stared at everything. He noticed he was in his favourite Era, the dark ages. And he was in his favourite place. Zeal Kingdom! He hopped out of the bed and noticed he was wearing robes like that little boy.  
  
"Oh. Your awake now!" A beautiful voice said. Tommy turned around to see a beautiful woman. Schala. He thought to himself.  
  
"Well. I'm Schala Zeal. That boy you saw was my brother Janus. Say Hi Janus!" Janus stepped closer to his sister and glared at Tommy.  
  
"He's not very talkative. anyways. you have to go to class." Schala smiled sweetly.  
  
"Class?" Tommy sighed.  
  
"Yeah, Of course! I guess you're not from here then? No wonder we found you with such strange clothing in a cave. Well. Just follow to learn magic."  
  
"Hmm-k." Tommy followed her to a room where an old man in silk robes was standing. Many people were in robes and were casting spells.  
  
"Professor Hounichi, Here is your student!" Schala smiled to the old man. Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked around as Schala and the professor were talking. "Where's Chrono. hmm." Tommy whispered to no one in particular. He sighed and dazed around the room. "How am I gonna get home.? Well. this is my fate. Oh well."  
  
"Tommy!" The professor called. "Oh! Sorry!" He walked to the professor. " Meh nu saw magi namu ram nu. Giv!" The professor chanted as a dark shadow circled around Tommy.  
  
"Hmm. It seems you have a gift young man. Very few have the power of Shadow magic."  
  
"Huh? I have Shadow magic?" Tommy asked. The professor nodded.  
  
"Like Schala, you have awesome magical powers. You now have certain spells you can use now. You don't really have to be in class to learn magic. Unlike Janus!" The professor glared at him. Schala sighed. "Please don't hurt Janus' feelings! He's only a boy!" The professor turned his head. "Hmph! Even a stranger has more powers than him!"  
  
Tommy sighed. "Janus." Tommy looked at the sad boy. He felt glad a bit. "I have. magic. I've always wanted it. Finally." He said while walking away to a balcony.  
  
"Oh Tommy?" Schala said as she ran to him. "I'm glad you have magic and don't have to take those classes like those others. but can you please. like. not tease Janus.?"  
  
"Yeah. I never did. I never will." Tommy smiles and blushed at Schala.  
  
"Good. It's late. You should get some rest." Schala smiled and ran.  
  
"Night." Tommy sighed. He walked to his bed. He sighed. "Hmm. How am I gonna get home? Well. I guess I have to live. live in. Chrono Trigger!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And my ghetto story is done! Don't worry. It'll get better as it progresses. And if you're wondering about Chrono. He'll come. In the next chapter. Okay. I gotta go!  
  
- Tommy 


End file.
